Hetalia: Truth or Dare!
by ItalianDisaster
Summary: Hi! Sicily, the host of a Truth or Dare show, will have all the APH characters to do her bidding! Message me requests!
1. Intoduction

Hetalia Truth or Dare!

So I will be conducting a truth or dare game for our BELOVED axis and allied countries! The host will be my OC, Sicily, who is Romanos little sister, but has more family relationships with Greece. Submit your requests, and you can even join in for a chapter or two!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

"Ciao!~" a girl with dark brown/black hair bounced onto the stage. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered with excitement. "I'm Sicily, your host for the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show!"

The crowd roared. With a small bow, she opened a letter titled: _Sicily._ Opening it carefully, the small 17-year-old read it to herself, then out loud into the microphone.

"The first request has come in! ALL APH COUNTRIES, PRINCIPALITIES, AND THE LIKE REPORT TO THE STAGE!" Sicily giggled insanely.

Soon, a large crowd of people rushed from behind the giant green and orange curtain. There was France, complaining that England was bothering him. Austria was trying to see over Germany's head, much to his failure as Prussia suddenly jumped on top of him.

"Okay~ Now that we're all here-"

"Dude!" Sicily looked up.

"Hm?"

America ran up to the microphone and waved frantically to the crowd.

"Hahahah~! Hellooooo every-bo-day! It's your favorite hero, America!" The crowd cheered and yipped with laughter. Sicily pulled a pencil out of her tool belt and tapped America's shoulder with it. America blinked and looked at her.

"Alfred, what did I say earlier about being in control? This is my show, and you're just a tiny puppet for their (**motions to crowd)** amusement." America looked at the floor and mumbled a sorry as he stepped back beside Canada and England. Sicily laughed and threw her pencil to the first couple rows of fans. "Merchandise!"

The crowd got louder as they fought over the pencil that had touched America's shoulder for a second. Sicily tapped on the microphone.

"Attention, everyone. I know you're all excited to have the Hetalia Countries at the palm of your sweaty, fangirling hands, but first: may I present to you... Nicole from the U.S.A.!"

A some-what tall blond teenage girl strided out from behind the curtain. A warm smile lit up her face.

"Hello, I am Nicole, and I am here to read my letter for the Aph group!" Sicily handed her the letter. Nicole cleared her throat. "Okay..so...um...oh! My first request is for Seychelles!"

"Ooooh!~~~" The small island country giggled and stepped out of the crowd of people.

"You need to go to the the Fish House, it's this really sweet seafood place. Also get their salmon fillet, its awesome!" Nicole finished as Seychelles disappeared from the stage. A large television screen lowered from the ceiling, and HD footage of Seychelles eating what looked like a really good fillet appeared. The crowd cheered.

"MY NEXT REQUEST." Nicole said as the crowd fell quiet. "is for Germany!"

Sicily looked for the German fellow. Confusion clearly visible on her face.

"Uhhh.. I think.. Germany left?"

"What?!" Nicole squeaked. "We have to find him!" Sicily was a lot calmer.

"You know.. now that I look closer, Italy never even made it onto the stage." Sicily scanned over the countries, who were all slowly starting to panic. Then a loud scream echoed through the audience.

"Ahhhh Germany!" Everybody jumped. Sicily and Nicole looked at each other.

"Italy." They said in unison. Sicily put a hand to her ear. The PA system crackled to life as her voice rang out. "Germany and Italy. Please report to the stage. The episode has not ended yet." She looked around. Slowly, Germany and Italy walked out from behind the curtain.

"Veh~..." Italy's curl twitched. Germany looked just plain annoyed. Sicily opened her mouth to say something, but Romano ran up to Germany and slapped him across the face.

"Just what do you think you were doing to my little fratello?!" You could hear the anger in his voice. Germany rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Can you please get away from me?" Germany growled. Italy put his arm on Romano's shoulder.

"Big brother Roma! Please calm down! Me and Germany were just having a little fun is all!"

"You shut up! You have NO IDEA how mad I am right now, don't you?!" Sicily looked back and forth between the three countries, trying to figure out a way to stop this mess.

"Fratello! Calm down!' Italy wailed. Sicily sighed and looked at the camera like John on _The Office. _Then she tapped loudly on the microphone.

"Everybody shut up! Nicole has a request for Germany! And she WILL get to say it, and you WILL carry out her wishes!" The screaming trio of countries fell silent. "Also, Germany, Italy, and Romano: APOLOGIZE to Nicole! NOW!" She glared at them with so much intensity it could have melted a city. The trio turned to face Nicole.

"'m sorry..." They all mumbled. Nicole cleared her throat.

"Anyway," she started. "Germany, truth or dare?" Germany thought for a minute, then proudly announced,

"Truth!"

Nicole smiled. Oh, how she loved this game.

"Okay. I have a question for you. Are you in love with Italy?" Germany turned beet-red and sweated nervously.

"Ummm ehh" Italy looked at him, eyes twinkling with hope and happiness. Germany closed his eyes and turned his head down. "Y-yes...I'm afraid I do."

Italy jumped up and squealed, glomping Germany from behind. The crowd _awww_-ed.

Nicole giggled. "HEEHEE! That is all~ Goodbye, my friends~" Sicily hugged her goodbye, and two huge security guards escorted her to the exit.

As the countries all lined up and took a bow, Sicily wolf-whistled when she saw Italy and Germany standing next to each other. Seychelles walked out from behind the stage and joined them, with a full belly of course. Then they all looked into the camera, and, in all their different languages, said goodbye.

After everyone had gone behind the curtain, Sicily addressed the crowd.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Countries, and Aliens!" She said, noticing Tony. "Thank you for joining me in: The Hetalia Truth or Dare Show! Be sure to submit your own requests, and don't be afraid to do some wacky things! See you next time, Ciao!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
